Capricious Blonds
by Reno of the Troika
Summary: Confrontation is the key to success. Or atleast for Ichigo it is.


Title: Capricious Blonds  
Author: Cloudy Moonshine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Confrontation is the key to success.  
Disclaimer: I wish, but no, I don't own Bleach.  
Dedicated to Meerc. Happy Belated Birthday!

* * *

"Baka," a voice whispered. As Ichigo turned in his sleep, a light grimace revealed the pain its owner was in even in rest. 

The figure beside Ichigo's bedside shook his head. Worry had plagued him for weeks, constant fear regarding the safety of his imouto, his fukutaicho, and this blond resting in front of him. Now that they had all returned safely from Hueco Mundo, his fear and worry seemed like a waste. Trust and faith were characteristics he had long since lost. The only person he could rely on was himself, but he wasn't even there at the battle to quell his worries while protecting his precious people.

"Pathetic." He turned his face away from the bed and walked towards the door. He figured this would be his last time to see the blond without his mask on. And what a hard mask to maintain, but it was one he had long since perfected. Even the blond who threatened to destroy it couldn't completely erase it.

With that, Kuchiki Byakuya left the room, mask firmly in place.

* * *

"Ichigo!" 

Ichigo turned, a boyish smile on his face. "Hey, Ruki—" He wasn't able to finish as a foot hit him in the face.

"How could you have been so idiotic?" Rukia screeched.

"Wari." He grinned. "At least it's winter vacation at home. We can play—"

"BAKA! Don't try and change the subject! You could have been killed!"

"Ne, Rukia, it's in the past. Don't you think you should take your foot out of his face?" Renji asked, watching the scene amusingly. "Oi, Ichigo. You better head over to Zaraki-taicho. I heard he's after your head for not visiting him."

"Wari. I have something to do." Ichigo smiled gently, his head facing the wind, knowing without a doubt what he had to do.

Rukia and Renji looked at him questioningly but decided they would rather not know.

* * *

Byakuya sipped at his tea, watching from his seat the interaction of nature in his backyard. He watched as two birds played their gentle game of tag with the wind as an accomplice. The trees swayed in the music that only they could hear. Of course, Byakuya wasn't acknowledging any of this. 

It had been a week since he had seen Ichigo last. Already he couldn't stop thinking about the annoying brat. Speaking of that baka…

"Oi Byakuya."

Byakuya internally groaned. He hated informality, but he hated even more the reaction he felt hearing his name roll off of the blonde's tongue.

"Why are you here?" He kept it short and simple. Maybe the dumb blond would take the hint and leave before things got out of control.

"Wari." Ichigo grinned, scratching his head. "I thought I would come by to say thanks."

His eyes narrowing, he asked, "Why?" He internally groaned. This conversation, though so short it shouldn't be called a conversation, was much too long for him.

Ichigo took a seat in front of Byakuya, staring intently into his eyes. "You let Rukia and Renji help me save Inoue even though it was against the orders of Yamamoto-sotaicho. Even though," he said wryly, "you felt it was because I wouldn't last a minute by myself in Hueco Mundo."

"Hn." Unresponsiveness seemed like a good strategy to get rid of the blond.

"Uh yeah." Ichigo looked around, as if this was the first time he noticed the room. "Nice place you have here."

"…" Byakuya swore if he got out of this with his pride and dignity intact, he would make sure no one would be able to get into his compound ever again.

Ichigo spotted a picture behind Byakuya. His curiosity got the better of him as he asked, "Is that a picture of Rukia? She looks a lot older somehow."

Byakuya sighed. "Her name was Kuchiki Hisana. Rukia's older sister."

"Was?"

"She died." Byakuya felt cold. Hisana. He had loved her. A lot. Probably more than anyone else. Though this stupid blond was thawing his heart at an incredible rate. Byakuya didn't want that. "Why are you here?"

Ichigo sighed. So much for delaying the inevitable. "Well. You see, teme, I'm not good at being subtle so…" Ichigo got up from his seat and walked slowly towards Byakuya, something in his eyes that Byakuya could not identify. It certainly wasn't something he saw in sweet Hisana's eyes. However it made Byakuya shiver with excitement.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya had the urge to back up, the predatory gaze in Ichigo's bringing out something in him long forgotten.

Ichigo shook his head, a soft smile on his face. "You want this as much as I do. It's just easier to admit for me than for you, isn't it?"

At this, Byakuya did move, getting up from his seat, his posture instantly defensive. "I think you should leave, Kurosaki. It's obvious you hit your head hard in Hueco Mundo. This conversation is over."

"You'd like it to be over, wouldn't you? Admit it. I'm so close to destroying your mask it's scaring you."

"Scaring me?"Byakuya scoffed. "I fear nothing." Byakuya didn't know where this was coming from, but he was going to end it now. "As captain of the 6th squad, I order you to leave the premises immediately."

Ichigo laughed. "So you are afraid. Well," he said, taking another step forward, "let me erase those fears..."

Byakuya took another step back, but there was no step to take as his back hit against the wall. He didn't have time to think as Ichigo pounced on him. Literally. His lips landed on Byakuya's firmly, with passion and lust behind them.

A moan tore out of Byakuya's chest to his utter surprise. He liked this. And his body wasn't afraid to bring it to the next level. He arched into Ichigo's caress of his body. The simple friction alone was driving him insane.

"Do you have anywhere a bit more appropriate for this?" Ichigo asked, placing his hands on Byakuya's hips as he pulled him away from the wall.

Byakuya, taking his last bit of control, pushed himself away from Ichigo. "This? Nothing is happening so I hope you will refrain from touching me," he said coldly, trying to rid himself of whatever expression he had on his face.

But of course it didn't trick Ichigo. He raised an eyebrow and replied, "I think you like it. Otherwise your body language would be quite different."

"I don't have time for this..." Byakuya tried to walk out of the room, tried being the key word. However his heart was in it. In fact, his heart was in the room, beating inside the blond.

"If you really want this to end, walk out that door. Let's see if you can," Ichigo taunted.

The challenge spurred Byakuya to move just to spite the blond, but his body placed him in front of the blond. "What do you want, Kurosaki?"

"Wari. I guess I forgot to say. I want you."

"..." He had no response, really. He was tired of fighting. He would get what he wanted now, despite the consequences. Instead he pushed the blond against the same spot he had been moments before and growled, "Get one thing, Kurosaki. I"m the one in control."

"Hai, Taicho!"

* * *

Happy Birthday, Meerc! 


End file.
